


Brotherly Love

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, twincest is wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: When your brother can't sleep, of course you'll help him out!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Brotherly Love

“Brother…” Kaoru couldn’t help but squirm in their shared bed, “Brother I…”   
  


Hikaru rolled over on his side, supporting his head with his hand as his elbow rested on the bed. He watched as his brother shifted back and forth, a small but naughty smile on his face. Leaning over just a little, Hikaru enjoyed his brother’s wanting eyes on him, “Ah…” He whispered, his breath softly stroking Kaoru’s cheek, “I see what you want.”    
  


Slowly reaching over, he let his hand slide down Kaoru’s pajama bottoms, wiggling inside the other’s underwear where he paused for a moment. Kaoru’s eyes were large as they looked at him, a pink blush residing high on his cheeks.    
  


Hikaru leaned a little closer, his nose almost touching his brother’s. The smile on his face was both mischievous and tender, his eyes sparkling as they drank in the look on Kaoru’s face.    
  


His fingers slowly closed around the other boy’s stiff length, making the younger twin gasp with surprise.    
  


“Hikaru... “ Kaoru’s lips twitched nervously, “Are you sure…? I can just…”    
  


“Shh,” Hikaru whispered back, “It’s okay. You don’t have to hide these things from me. We’ve always been together, Kaoru. There’s no need to sneak off into the bathroom when I’m right here, we’ve always shared everything before, haven’t we?”    
  


Kaoru nodded wordlessly, his hand hesitantly coming to rest over his pajama bottoms, on top of Hikaru’s. For just a second, he gripped his brother’s hand tightly, but then he eased up, relaxing into Hikaru’s gently caressing touch.    
  


Hikaru’s movements were just a little hesitant, his eyes continuously searching his brother’s face for signs. It seemed that he was doing alright though, as Kaoru’s panting breath became shallower and more erratic with each passing stroke.    
  


Suddenly wanting more, Hikaru shifted, leaning over Kaoru. His hand still worked diligently, the action all but uninterrupted during his move. His knees now on either side of his brother, he leaned on his other hand, bringing his face close to Kaoru’s once more.    
  


Kaoru’s eyes were heavily lidded, glazed with lust as he followed each move his brother made intently. His hands were buried in the sheets, gripping the silk tightly in his frenzy. His legs felt stiff as his orgasm fast approached, but he tried to hold it off. There was something about the way Hikaru looked at him that made him want this to last as long as it possibly could. 

Without warning, Hikaru leaned down, pressing his lips firmly against Kaoru’s. The younger of the two startled, his lips parting in an attempt to gasp, but he got a mouthful of tongue instead.    
  


Hikaru’s tongue moved about curiously, thoroughly exploring Kaoru’s mouth as his hand continued to pump his brother’s flesh.    
  


Stunned, Kaoru found himself unable to respond for several long seconds before finally engaging the protruding wetness with his own tongue. The pressure in his loins built up to unthinkable levels, it was impossible to hold it back any longer. His eyes fell shut, his mouth going slack as the rest of his body spasmed. Hips bucking and fingers clenching, Kaoru felt himself get swept away by his orgasm.    
  


As he finally came off his high, Kaoru moaned quietly, “Ah… brother…” His eyes slowly opened, his cheeks flushed even more than they had been before as he searched his brother’s face.    
  


Hikaru smiled softly, giving the other an encouraging nod before moving back to his side of the bed. As he curled up under Kaoru’s arm, his head on his brother’s chest, he smiled fondly. As the older of the two, he would always take care of all of Kaoru’s needs. The thought comforted him as the soft sound of Kaoru’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 


End file.
